mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Issue 5
'The Mafia Gazette ' For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Issue 5 27 February 2012 'BODYGUARD BRIBERY CAUSING BOTHER ' Street bosses have spoken out against a recent spate of Bodyguards being bribed away from the people they are being paid to protect. Now deceased Charles Floyd took to the streets after attempts were made to bribe at least one of his hired men. He was joined by several other crew bosses in his pledge to kill anyone stealing men away from him. The Citizens, however felt that this was a good step on the part of the bodyguards and welcomed their acceptance of bribes. They saw it as an opportunity to make money buying and selling the allegiance of the bodyguards and an opportunity to be more supportive of any faction they choose to back. This is undoubtedly a topic that will become more heated, and lives will probably be lost in the fight over the bodyguards. 'FIRST MADE MAN FAVOURITE CHANGES ' The favourite for first person to be given their Made button, to be awarded 30 Godfather favours and have their name immortalised appears to be in doubt following reports that Mr McManus is no longer in the lead. Miami’s main family now seem to be trailing behind that of Chicago as the stakes get higher in the race to Made. There have been rumours that Mr Relapse has been working very hard in the background and has quietly surpassed the previous favourite. Anyone around when that historic occasion takes place will also receive three Godfather favours to commemorate the milestone. We will bring you news of the winner as soon as we have it. 'ART COMPETITION- A REMINDER ' So far there have been a small number of entries to the art competition, and there is still time to get more in if you want to be in with a chance of winning a substantial prize. The winner will receive 50 Godfather favours and will be able to have a name of their choosing immortalised. The Gazette will also be awarding cash prizes to the runners up. In order to win one of these prizes, we would like you to design an advertisement for the Gazette to go on a billboard. It should be relevant to our lifestyle as well as eye-catching and colourful. I would like to see it being a statement of how you see the Gazette and how you would like others to see it. Please send all entries to me, Carmela DeAngelis, Editor in Chief at the Gazette offices in Chicago by the close of business on Saturday. 'EDITOR’S COMMENT ' Old spectres are once again rearing their ugly heads in our community. The spectres of death for the sake of it, death because someone has the means an opportunity with the motive made up to suit the crime. We have seen this before, and we are seeing it again. There are people out there complaining that they are being targeted for wearing old tags of long-dead families. Or what were supposed as long-dead. Some feel, however, that the Concepts are rearing their heads again and targeting everyone with any degree of power. We have heard rumours that they were behind the death of Vivianne, and are even aiming for Relapse. On the flip side of the coin are the ones who are gunning for anyone wearing Conceptualist tags, possibly in the hope of wiping out a threat, and more likely just causing a bigger one instead. Is that bloodlining or just a stupid waste of bullets? Talking of a waste of bullets, someone who has made the paper at least once, McCoy, seems to be trying to get his name in the paper again and claims to have killed Vivianne. I was told he didn’t, and a little investigation has shown that he hasn’t killed anyone. Ever. Much as he would like to be a big-shot gangster, it seems he’s just a little squirt with a pop-gun. So much death and destruction rather than cooperation and building. What can you do though? 'SPORT- BOXING ' In the fights organised by Waldo, the results are in on the boxing. The matches were all well attended, and bets were placed. Unfortunately the authorities shut the fights down, but the fighters just moved to one of the back alleys to continue the bouts. The results are as follows: In the main event, the heavyweight category, Benny “The Butterbean” Bronco of Miami took on Enzo “The Motor Monster” Camacho of Detroit. The fight went the full ten rounds and was a hard fought victory on points for Enzo. In the first fight of the lightweight category, Ricky Valentine of Chicago took on Calvin “Quick Feet” Colter of Denver. Colter lived up to his name, and won by a knockout a mere 30 seconds into the first round. The middleweight fight was between Hernandez Holtz, known as the Michigan Mauler, and Dan “Lone Star” Valcone. For the first six rounds, it looked like Holtz was going to take the fight, but Valcone found a surge in the seventh and won by a knockout shortly before the bell. In the second bout of the lightweight category, Ronnie Balbooey of Chicago took on Patrick “The Shamrock” Murphy of New York. After several warnings, Balbooey was disqualified by the referee for continuing to punch below the belt and Murphy was declared the winner in the fifth round. Welterweights Marlow ”Quick Feet” Pasolini of New York and Drake “Thunder” Marley of Los Angeles slugged it out for nine rounds before the match was stopped due to injuries sustained on both sides. The resident doctor declared both fighters unfit to continue, and the judges decided that Marley was ahead on points when the fight was stopped and was declared the winner. Finally in the Featherweight category, Kyle “The Win Win” Squivah of Miami took on Boris Vasilevits of Atlanta. Unfortunately Squivah didn’t live up to his nickname and was knocked out in the third round. 'ADVERTISEMENTS ' +++++ Santino’s Races Do you want to win at the races and become rich really fast? Well, look no further as I, Santino, will do just that for you. All you pay is a single fee of $100,000 per set. Payment in advance or once the set has started. I average 2 to 3 wins per set. If no wins come in, you will receive a refund of your initial deposit. Contact Santino on 1800-RACE ME or find him at the track +++++ Advertising in the Gazette is easy, and it’s FREE! Just send your advertisement in to the Gazette offices and we will print it here for you. +++++